Just For You
by Helennnn
Summary: No, her secret was not anything too impressive, but it had caught her the Copy–Nin's attention. And appreciative glances. Glances that had soon been filled with a lot of lust and hunger and heat. Her secret made her feel powerful as a woman.


**Just For You  
By**: Helennnn

* * *

She had a secret. It wasn't anything too big, but only one person besides herself knew of it. He liked her secret. Absolutely loved it!

It made her feel powerful, bringing a man such as Hatake Kakashi to his knees, having him begging her to allow him to take her. As everybody knew, Kakashi was a man for composure, only losing his control on his emotions when something was seriously up. However, she, Haruno Sakura, had discovered on the day he appeared at her window, that that wasn't always the case.

It had been his own fault, really. That was what she had said to him at first. "_What kind of man simply appears at a lady's window_?" she had all but screamed. "_She could be doing anything_!" was another. For a moment, Sakura had thought she had broken him, as all he did was stare at her from his crouched position on her windowsill.

No, her secret was not anything too impressive, but it had caught her the Copy–Nin's attention. And appreciative glances. Glances that had soon been filled with _a lot_ of lust and hunger and heat. Her secret made her feel powerful as a woman. Beneath her every day clothes or her usual mission outfit, Sakura wore the finest lingerie.

At first, it had been the one pair, but the moment Sakura caught sight of herself in the mirror, when she saw that she looked incredible in lacy lingerie, she couldn't help but buy another. And then another. Each new pair became skimpier, more risqué. They were bolder, making her feel so very feminine and sexy. Out with plain briefs and boxer shorts (those only being saved for '_that time of month_') and in with the sexy lingerie.

That was how he had caught her. Sakura had been wearing a black, lacy thong and a matching bra, and was in the process of admiring herself in the mirror. Turning this way and that, she had been too busy with smoothing her hands down her curves and adjusting the cups of her bra, leaving a lingering touch against her breast, to notice the silver haired jonin who had been frozen in place.

"_Enjoying the show_?" she had asked eventually, keeping her voice low and husky and her back to him, glancing over her shoulder with stunningly green, almond shaped eyes which were framed with long and dark, thick eyelashes.

Kakashi had nodded numbly, feeling his body reacting to the view.

And that was when she started screaming at him.

Only, in the middle of her rant, Sakura had been too angry and never saw him slipping into her bedroom until she was pinned against the wall, calloused hands holding her a little too roughly. But she couldn't deny she liked a little rough sex every now and then. His next words had sent a spark of heat straight to her core, making her mouth fall open with a breathless gasp.

"_Let me take you, Sakura._" he had rasped in her ear, grinding his very obvious arousal against her. "_I need to be inside you_."

It had been so strange hearing him say such a thing, but that hadn't registered until later that day, when they had been tangled up in her sheets, panting heavily as they came down from their highs.

Since then it had become a regular thing. He would turn up at her window, enjoying the show she gave him for a while until he couldn't take it anymore and eventually had to have her. God it made her feel so sexy and powerful! It was like Kakashi couldn't keep his hands off her and she loved every minute of it. His attention, his words and his actions all made her feel beautiful, like she was a woman.

There was no denying that she didn't have the most curvaceous figure. Well, not compared to some of the other kunoichi, she didn't. But, as odd as it sounded, wearing lingerie actually made her feel good about her body. The looks Kakashi sent her helped, too. And when she was feeling particularly low about her appearance, it was like he knew, as Kakashi would then give his favourite parts of her body so much attention, silently demanding that she should feel good about herself.

He would murmur between kisses against her thighs how much he loved how long her legs were, how toned they were. He told her that he enjoyed how they felt when wrapped tightly around his waist, how they trembled and quivered when he brought her to orgasm. Then, Kakashi would move along to her breasts, whispering that he liked how they fit into his hands, like they were made for _only his hands_. Her sides, her delicate curves, were next, soon followed by her neck and her lips. Sometimes, he even squeezed her ass, grinding himself against her, groaning about how he liked how firm she felt beneath his hands. And she couldn't _not_ believe him, as he was not one to give many compliments.

Being intimately involved with Hatake Kakashi had boosted the way she felt about herself.

It had been a little hard to get used to in the beginning after they had sex for the first time, as neither had ever seen themselves getting involved with the other, but it wasn't long until Kakashi was at her window again, until he was slipping into her room and making her feel like a woman.

And as Sakura ran her hands through her hair, arching her back until her hands were smoothing down her body, she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have their relationship any other way. Of course, sooner or later, she knew she may want to settle down and start a family, but right now, Sakura was content with their relationship. She enjoyed teasing him, riling him up until he felt as though he was going to explode with sexual frustration. And she absolutely _loved it_ when he would completely and utterly dominate her.

"I heard something today," a voice drawled as Kakashi finally slipped into her bedroom, sliding the window shut after him, "about you."

He seemed different tonight. Stopping her movements with a frown, Sakura turned to face him. "A rumour?"

"I'd like to think it's a rumour."

"Are you…" her eyes suddenly widened. "Are you acting _possessive_?"

She couldn't even deny that the look in his eye was turning her on, especially when he removed his mask and forehead protector, revealing his entire face to her. That had been one of the rules she made. If he wanted to take her (despite her wanting the same) then he had to get rid of the mask. She refused to have sex with a man when she didn't even know what he looked like. It had seemed almost surreal to her when he removed it, like it was no big deal.

Sighing, Sakura strutted over to her bed and sat down on it, raising an eyebrow at him. He stayed standing. "Okay. Tell me what you heard."

"I heard that you're romantically involved with–"

"With Sai." Sakura cut him off. She had heard that rumour before.

If it was even possible, his expression became emptier and it was silent for a few moments as he regarded her, as he gazed intently at her features. It was like he was trying to find all the answers in the universe in just her expression, but apparently, he did not find them, for he suddenly sighed. "Is it true?"

She wasn't even going to lie. It hurt that he didn't trust her. It hurt that he thought she would be involved with others whilst she was with him. Sure, they never put a label on their relationship, never really spoke about it, but they had a silent understanding. Or at least, Sakura thought that they had. She thought that, after sleeping together, after he kept coming back to her, they had agreed without words that there would be no one else. Was Kakashi seeing other women whilst seeing her?

When he saw her eyebrows knitting together, Kakashi sighed again. "Sakura–"

"I know that we started off… whatever we are…" she shook her head angrily, her teeth gritting. "It started with sex, so I get that you might not be able to trust me, that you probably think I'm a whore." his eyes widened in shock. "But no. I'm not seeing Sai. Those rumours started because of how much he looks like Sasuke, Kakashi. They think I'm hanging around with him, being _friendly_ with him, because he looks like Sasuke. Nobody cares if my actions are nothing but innocent. They see what they want to see. It's _always_ been that way."

Her throat tightened uncomfortably and she knew what was about to happen, even though Sakura was trying so very hard not to let it. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Clearly their relationship wasn't what she had thought it was and Sakura had never felt more humiliated and hurt in her life. Humiliated because it didn't mean the same to him as it did to her, that he probably had a different woman on the nights they were not together, making them feel the same way he made her feel. Hurt because she never would have thought that the man standing before her, seeming to be frozen in shock, would assume that she would do something so… Sakura didn't even know what word to use. What had started off as a supposedly pleasant evening was now anything but.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Sakura asked quietly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "That I'm trashy? Or a whore?"

"Stop trying to twist my words." he answered eventually, pinning her with a serious look. "We've never discussed what this means to either of us and like you said, this _did_ start out as nothing but sex. For all I know, you could be sleeping with half of Konoha!" there must have been a certain, pained expression on her face, because suddenly, regret was in his eyes and his glare lessened. "Sakura… You're much younger than I am." Kakashi sighed, sitting down beside her on the bed and running a hand through his hair. "When I was your age, I was one of the biggest man–whores in Konoha, like most men were and the women were just as bad. And I know that your generation is no different to my own."

The things he heard at jonin headquarters were scandalous to say the least. The older jonin all discussed who was fucking who and who was pursuing who. Just this morning, Genma had been talking about how he was approached by none other than Yamanaka Ino the night before, who didn't even seem to give a damn that he was romantically involved with someone else. With her superior. With _Shizune_. All she had wanted was somebody to fuck her, to take her mind off of other things.

However, Genma had become a gentleman during his years with Shizune, since the dark haired woman returned. And even though he didn't have to, even though he could have left Ino to go and find someone else, someone who could have hurt her, Genma had forced her to sit down, sober up and tell him about it. Which was how Kakashi had found out about the rumour. Ino had been upset about the rumour of Sakura and Sai being together – her crush on the latter wasn't exactly a secret and after becoming rivals, after falling out and fighting all of the time over Sasuke, Ino hadn't wanted to lose her best friend over a man she was interested in, _again_. So, she had decided to let him go and to do that, she got drunk and went to the nearest good looking guy.

Girls, _women_, Sakura's age were sensitive and every now and then, when their hearts were at risk of being hurt, they were incredibly vulnerable. Just take a look at Ino! And now as Kakashi glanced down at Sakura, he felt something in his chest clench. It seemed his accusation (even though it hadn't seemed that way in his mind – it had been a mere question) had hurt her far more than he had intended it to. It hadn't meant to hurt her at all!

"This is just for you." Sakura whispered, dropping her head into her hands as her cheeks burned with shame. "I'd never be able to do this with somebody else. I thought… I thought that since we were… I didn't know that we were allowed to see other people." Kakashi blinked in surprise. It seemed the tables had been turned. "But even if we are…" she shook her head, staring up at him with hurt, tear–filled apple green eyes. "I don't want that. So far in this relationship – if that's what this is – I've been nothing but faithful. There's been no one else!"

Ah. And now she was growing angry. Not that he didn't deserve it. Kakashi simply hoped that if she started speaking with her fists, she wouldn't break anything. They were supposed to be going on a mission tomorrow, which was why he had wanted to settle this before then.

"If you're seeing anyone other than me, Kakashi…" for a moment, there was silence. "I can't be with somebody who does that. You probably didn't want this to become anything serious and I'm sorry, but… that's just how I feel." Sakura stood up and moved over to her dresser, grabbing the robe that was there. Just as she was about to wrap it around her body, however, a hand grabbed her wrist and the robe was thrown to the ground. "Kakashi, don't–"

"Now who's treating the other like a whore?" he murmured.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear the meaning in my words, Sakura? I _was_ the biggest man–whore in Konoha." Kakashi gave a small smirk. "I had to cut back on a lot of things when becoming the sensei to three of the most annoying brats I've ever met." the look she gave him would have sent weaker men running with their knees knocking together in fear. Kakashi's smirk merely widened and he took a step closer to her. He liked her anger. He enjoyed her fiery spirit. What he absolutely loved, was how big her heart was. She had a pretty decent ass, too. "Since then, even though I'm no longer your sensei and you're now a jonin, that change stuck."

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So you're saying you haven't had sex since team seven was formed."

Her tone was disbelieving. Kakashi didn't blame her. "Ah, no. There's been the occasional woman here and there, although not one night stands like they used to be. I've been trying to settle down for a while, you see, but I never really felt much for them – at least, not enough to settle down with them." he gave her a smile. "When you're my age, you'll find that you get this urge to–"

"I know all about the 'call' to start a family and have kids, Kakashi. I'm not a child anymore."

"No, but you're still quite young–"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but–"

"But what?"

"Well, if you just let me finish–"

"Why? So you can insult me again?"

"I never meant to–"

"Kakashi–"

He gave up trying to argue with her and instead settled on kissing her.

This woman was certainly something else, he thought as his lips moved hungrily with hers, as her hands fisted in his hair. Her mood swings were terrible and often gave him whip lash, but like the masochist he was, Kakashi was always there, prodding her with a stick until Sakura exploded with anger. It always made for some of the best, most intense sex he'd ever had. Who wouldn't want sex with a feisty woman who battled you for dominance? Who the hell would want a submissive woman who just lays back and makes the man do all the work?

When her legs bumped into the dresser, Kakashi lifted Sakura onto it, moving as close as possible between her legs whilst he moved his kisses to her neck, listening to the way she gasped, feeling how she threw her head back and tightened her hold on him. One of the many things Kakashi had discovered since he started sleeping with her, was that Sakura was passionate. Well, he'd always known that she was passionate, but that passion also showed in the bedroom. Sakura never held back in anything she did and that included sex.

Just as Kakashi had been about to roll his hips against hers, he felt himself being shoved backwards, though grabbed before he could stumble. However, those hands weren't saving him from a fall. They were continuing to guide – more like push – him backwards until he fell. He was grateful that they fell onto her bed, as one time, Sakura had been feeling particularly feisty and had all but tackled him onto the ground. He hadn't been complaining at the time, as it always aroused him seeing her act so dominant, but once the act was over and the bliss had subsided, Kakashi had been rather sore. Whilst mumbling sheepish apologies, she had healed him, of course.

The hands in his hair tightened, but before Sakura could lower Kakashi fully against her bed, he was rolling them over and pinning her down, slipping a knee between her thighs so that he could be more comfortable.

"Feel this?" he asked breathlessly and rolled his hips up into hers, making her bite back a moan.

"Yes…"

Kakashi lowered his lips to her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe as he whispered, "Just for you."

"Very romantic." she breathed in reply, a wry smile on her lips.

Sakura's breathing suddenly hitched, though whether it was because of his words or the fact he was tugging her underwear down to her knees, she couldn't really tell. There was a pause as Kakashi lifted himself, knowing that Sakura would be angry if he tore her underwear – he'd be upset with himself too when he realised what he had done. Once the black lace was removed and thrown across the room, he was lowering himself onto her once more, but stopped when Sakura cupped his face and shook her head.

"No foreplay." she breathed, shifting wantonly beneath him. "I don't think I could stand it right now."

And she couldn't. Her body was already thrumming, her core was throbbing and aching for him to hurry up and fill her.

Fingers probed her carefully, trying to feel if she was ready. She wasn't. "Sakura…"

Before she could even protest, Kakashi was kissing his way down her body and for a woman who had just claimed that she couldn't stand any foreplay, she was awfully receiving of his lips, teeth and tongue. In fact, Sakura's hips were squirming beneath him and one of her hands was fisted in his hair, the other clinging desperately onto the sheets.

His hands caressed her thighs until one of them joined his tongue, making a gasp–like whimper escape her and her back arched. Kakashi chuckled against her.

"Stop teasing me!" she all but whined, tugging on his hair. "Kakashi, I need you."

Damn it. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had learned new things during their time together. Apparently Sakura had picked up on the fact that he just couldn't say no when she told him that, when she used _that_ voice. It should be classed as a weapon. And almost reluctantly, Kakashi glanced up at her, only to see one of the most erotic looks gazing back at him.

"Please, Kakashi…" Sakura whispered, biting her lower lip. "I need you inside of me."

Pressing a final kiss against her clitoris, Kakashi sat up and removed his clothing quickly. Sakura honestly couldn't help but giggle at him, causing Kakashi to shake his head and smirk when he lowered himself onto her, taking a moment to remove her bra and kiss her breasts tenderly.

Usually they took their time. There was the odd occasion when one of them was desperate to feel that bliss that shoved aside all of your problems, but Kakashi rarely let that happen. Whilst Sakura was a hopeless romantic, he was… He was what? At the moment, no word would come to mind. Whatever the word was for somebody who enjoyed taking their time, he was that.

Once more checking Sakura to make sure she was ready, Kakashi sighed with relief when he felt that she was and without warning, entered her swiftly with a single thrust. The response was immediate and the moan in his ear was like heaven to him. Perhaps he was a pervert? Okay, there was no 'perhaps', because even Kakashi would admit that he was a pervert, but he certainly wasn't as bad as the village made him out to be.

Not for the first time that night, Kakashi took Sakura by surprise as he gently rocked within her, kissing her softly. She had been expecting him to be rough, to pound into her!

"Just for you." he murmured huskily into her ear.

Sakura smiled softly.

They didn't need labels. They didn't need anyone's approval. And there would always be rumours. Right at that moment in time, holding each other closely whilst they were joined as one, whilst they were _making love_, they were happy. Maybe some day, they would tell others about their relationship, or maybe they would simply decide not to be so secretive about it and let everything else fall into place, but right now, they were happy the way they were. Nothing else mattered but them.

She understood that Kakashi had a difficult time opening up to others. She understood that he had a hard time trusting others with his heart. However, hopefully over time, he would trust her completely with his. Just being this way around her showed that he was giving her a lot of trust, showed that she was fighting her way into his heart. One day, she was determined to make it all the way in there, to show him that not all love ended in pain and heartbreak.

Taking the hand that was slowly stroking its way down to her hip, Sakura kissed it affectionately and pressed it to her chest, right over her heart, giving him a loving smile.

"Just for you."

He chuckled. Such a hopeless romantic!

* * *

**A/N - The idea for this just would not leave my head! So I wrote part of it down, came back from college and then finished it. Unfortunately, I didn't get in to the course. Apparently they're "no longer doing the course". Pigs. I went all the way down there after they told me _last week_ that I'd be able to do it, just to look like an idiot and listen to a load of crap that's completely meaningless to me. Sigh. I'm checking another college tomorrow for more or less the same course, so hopefully this time, I'll get in!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
